Hypothesis: In vivo Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) will provide a rigorous non-invasive approach for the clinical diagnosis and prognosis of Renal Cell carcinoma (RCC) on the basis of a unique metabolic "fingerprint"/pattern. Specific Aims: A. Precisely identify the metabolites present in renal cell carinoma (RCC) compared to normal renal tissue utilizing proton Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS). B. Determine if there is a specific metabolic "fingerprint"/ pattern that differentiates RCC from benign tumors such as oncocytoma, and angiomyolipoma, and from other malignant lesions such as lymphoma, transitional cell carcinoma, and metastasis. C. Determine if there is a correlation between the MRS and the histologic grade, stage, size of tumor and metastatic potential independent of stage and grade. A positive outcome will aid in avoiding biopsies for lesion identification, determine if there is viable or recurrent tumor present after surgical excision, ablation (cryoabalation or RF heat ablation), or systematic treatment. It will also permit the choice of surgical therapy that spares much of the ipsilateral or benign). Differentiation of RCC from such lesions as lymphoma and metastasis (which are treated non-operatively) will avoid unnecessary surgery. In the event of a negative outcome, our findings will contribute to the understanding of the tumor biology of RCC, which will in turn aid in the development of new therapeutic approaches.